


I'm Yours

by Shield_Maiden_of_Sherwood



Series: Dragon Age Collection (Origins - DA:I) [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shield_Maiden_of_Sherwood/pseuds/Shield_Maiden_of_Sherwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is the commander and Evelyn is the Inquisitor yet after sharing a spontaneous kiss on the rampart, Evelyn is definitely craving more. This is just a little snippet of an idea I had for a Cullen/female OC Dragon Age Inquisition fic. Currently this is just a teaser to see if anybody would be interested in seeing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pulling my robe closer around me, I peek around the doorframe of my chambers to see if any soldiers are present before quickly running along the dimly lit corridor. The sky outside my window was darkening and the moonlight basked the courtyard in a magic-like silver light. It was late but I felt restless as I have for weeks since we’ve gotten back from our last mission. Every time I requested to go out of the fortress to pick berries for the kitchen or just go for a little stroll around the fort, I was denied. You’d think that being the inquisitor, I’d have a little more freedom to do as I please but this wasn’t the case.   
I slip through the shadows out of the Keep and across the little bridge attached to his office and quarters. Since he got back from his most recent diplomatic mission to coax more people to our side, I had only been able to watch him from my balcony as he went about his duties ensuring everything was in order. As I near his tower, I wait as I hear one of his soldiers bidding him farewell as he leaves to finish his tasks and head to bed for the night. I feel my heart beating excitedly in my chest as I quickly knock on the large wooden door and await his voice saying I can enter. I smile to myself as I quickly look around to unsure that I’m unseen and push open the door and quickly shut it behind me.   
His little tower is fully illuminated with candles that give the room a warm feeling as it basks it in a fiery orange glow. As I enter, Cullen is bent over his desk in concentration, completely unaware of my presence. I smile to myself as I watch his eyes focused on the pieces of parchment before him.   
“Working late, I see.” I say with a cheeky grin. He looks up at me and I watch as a smile graces his handsome face.   
“Indeed I am, as always.” He says as he straightens. “With the recent uprising, I have been working to find the leader so that maybe we can speak to him and see if he’ll be willing to see reason and fight on our side.”  
I slowly approach his large desk and look down at the parchment as well. “Sounds difficult.” I feel his eyes on me.   
“It is but we’ll figure something out.” He says. “Is there something I can help you with?” I look over at him. “It’s quite late. I’m surprised you’re still awake.”  
“I couldn’t sleep.” I shrug. “Besides I wanted to come see you.”  
The corners of his mouth turn upwards into a small smile. “Oh? And why’s that?”  
“I’ve come to offer a distraction.” I pause as he looks at me curiously. “Varric was telling me about a store of wine in the basement. Untouched after all these years.” I lean forward slightly. “Care to join me?”  
I could tell by his expression that he was torn but eventually he gave in. “Fine.” He says with a laugh. “I just hope Varric didn’t just tell you one of his many stories.”  
I straighten. “I guess we’ll find out.”  
We quickly slip out the side door from his tower and quietly make our way to the keep. Luckily he wasn’t wearing his big Templar armor or it would be harder to slip through the shadows. Taking care to avoid the other guards and various others who would be likely to spread the gossip of the inquisitor, dressed only in a robe and slippers slipping around in the shadows with the commander. If that little detail was to get back to Cassandra, she would probably lock me away in my chambers and send Cullen off on another mission.  
Finally, we reach the basement and use the candle I snagged from the kitchen on our way through to light the candles on the wall. Sure enough, we eventually find a small hallway that branches off that is covered in cobwebs. Cullen and I exchange glances before he helps me clear them away as we make it to the wooden door at the end. “This must be the storage that Varric was talking about.” Cullen remarks as I light the candle on the wall near the door. “How does he know about this? He couldn’t have stumbled upon it since this hallway hasn’t been used in a while.”  
I shrug. “Not sure. Varric travels around a lot. Maybe he’s heard stories or read about it.”  
“Maybe.”  
I slowly open the door and hold my candle up to light our way. “Now to see if Varric’s sources were correct.” I slowly enter the room and light a nearby candle. The room, it turns out, is much smaller than I expected and is filled with barrels and, as Varric said, a small rack of wines.   
“Would you look at that.” He chuckles. “Varric was right.”   
I walk further into the room and examine the bottles. “Indeed he was. Look at this. These bottles must be at least a few centuries old.” I reach down and grasp the neck of the bottle to pull it out. Three fourths of the way out, I notice the recently deceased mouse on it and let out a gasp and drop it. I quickly jump back onto a nearby barrel to avoid the now shattered glass and Cullen quickly walks over to me. “Are you alright?” He asks before his eyes glance down at my now exposed thigh.   
Blushing from embarrassment, I nod. “Yeah. Somehow I didn’t expect that.”  
He chuckles and moves closer to me. “It was pretty shocking.” He leans against the wall near me. “At least you jumped out of the way in time.”  
“I guess.” I frown. “I think I might have gotten scratched on my leg though from the glass.” I turn my leg a little to look at it. He kneels down and carefully picks up my leg and looks it over.   
“I don’t see any scratches….” He straightens and reluctantly removes his hand from my leg until I grab it. He looks at me and I slowly put his hand back near my knee. My heart skips a beat as I look at him.   
Since I became the inquisitor, we have rarely had a moment together. Whenever we were alone together near his tower, we shared a kiss that was then ruined when a soldier came to report to him. Even in the moment, I knew that we both wanted more. I wanted to feel his hands on me and make me feel like it was just the two of us instead of being two important people fighting a cause.   
I slowly inch his hand up my leg. Every time I move it up, I pause to wait and see if he’ll recoil. When he doesn’t pull his hand away, I continue until I feel his hand between my legs. Keeping his hand between my legs, he steps forward. He watches me as I let a small moan escape as I feel his thumb gently caress me. He leans forward and captures my lips with his own as his hand continues to tease me under my robe. I release his hand and bring my hands up to the back of his head as I gently pull him towards me as I arch my back so my body touches his. When he finally pulls away, he smiles at me. “So is this really what you brought me all the way to the cellar for?”  
“Not entirely.” I smirk. “I was interested in the wine but this is much better.”  
His eyes flicker to my lips for a moment. “Indeed it is but you really want to do this in here of all places?”  
I shrug. “I’d happily do it in a bed either in your tower or in my chamber but that would cause gossip.” I pause for a moment as I play with the hair on the back of his head near his neck. “I’ve missed having you around and have been wanting to feel your touch for a while.”  
He slips his fingers inside. “And how does it feel?” He smirks.  
I close my eyes for a moment with a sigh before smiling. “So far, it’s every bit as wonderful as I imagined it would be.” I give him a peck on the lips. “If only you weren’t wearing so much armor….”  
He chuckles. “Do you really desire me that much?”  
“I do… but,” I start to say when we hear yelling in the distance above us. We exchange a worried glance as he removes his hand and helps me from the barrel.   
“Fix your robe.” He says as he turns to listen to the distant yells. I do as I’m told and he grabs my hand. We quickly head back up into the keep and turn down a hallway just as a guard is looking around. Cullen lets go of my hand and walks briskly towards him. “What’s going on?” He calls.  
The guard looks over at him and behind him at me before letting out a relieved sigh. One of Evelyn’s guards knocked on her door to check on her and when she didn’t answer, they checked her room and got worried. We were told to go find you but you were gone as well.”  
“No worries. We are both fine. I found Evelyn sleepwalking nearby and was just escorting her back to her chamber.” Cullen lies as he looks over at me. Holding my robe close to me I nod. “That’s correct. If it wasn’t for Commander Cullen here, I probably would have gotten hurt.”  
The guard nods. “Go tell the other guards that Evelyn is well and not to worry. She’ll be safe with me.”  
The guardsman nods and quickly scampers off as he turns back to me. “I’ll escort you back to your chamber.” He says loudly, in case anybody is nearby.  
We walk in silence back to my chamber and he stops near my doorway. After looking around, he leans in and gives me a light kiss. “To be continued.” He whispers before straightening. “Goodnight Evelyn.”  
I smile. “Goodnight Cullen.”  
He smiles back and I watch him as he walks away down the corridor.


	2. I'm Yours--Part 2

Thanks to Cullen’s lie, all whispers about what is going on between us is quieted…. for now. We went about our usual business but after all that happened in the fade and Stroud’s sacrifice, as cliché as it is, it made me think about how precious life is and how it can be wiped out in an instant. With each mission that either of us go on, there’s always that horrible possibility that we could die. I had just a taste of what I could have with Cullen and as I look down at his tower from my balcony, I decide that I can’t wait until it’s too late.   
I send a scout with a handwritten message for Cullen to meet me in my chambers to discuss some matters before he retired for the night. I tried to make sure I kept the message discreet in case somebody else read it. As the scout quickly scampered off to deliver the message I readied myself. I change into a belted robe much like what I wore the other night and sprayed a little of the perfume that Josephine gifted me in return for assisting her in Orlais when she tried to reclaim her nobility status and it’s trading power.   
I plaited my hair into a braid and took a deep breath. I wait patiently on the little sofa until I hear a knock on my door and stand. As I ascend down the stairs to answer the door, I try very hard to calm myself. I open the door and see Cullen. Surprisingly, he’s dressed simply rather than his usual bulky armor. “Inquisitor.” He greets me with a smile. “You summoned me?”  
“Yes I did.” I say as I glance at the scout not far behind him. “I was hoping to speak with you privately about the fade and Copernicus.” I glance behind him once more and dismiss the scout before turning my attention back to him. “Please come in.”  
He nods and enters the room as I shut and lock the door behind him. “Quite the formality after our last encounter.” He muses as I motion for him to climb the stairs. “Did you really want to speak about the fade or…”  
“Yes and no.” We ascend the stairs and I turn to face him. “Would you like a glass of wine?”  
“I don’t know if I should drink on the job…” He says with a grin.   
“Well technically you were getting ready for bed so you are no longer on duty.” I say as I grab two goblets that Cole found while hiding in the attic of the tavern. “Besides, I’m sure your boss won’t mind.”  
He chuckles. “I guess one glass couldn’t hurt.”  
I fill the goblets in the little wine room off to the side and hand him one. “To the inquisition.” I say raising my glass.   
“To the inquisition.” He echoes and clinks it against mine before we both take a drink. I put my goblet down the little table nearby and turn to him.   
“I’ve been thinking…” I say, watching him as he slowly lowers the goblet.   
“About?”  
“About all that happened in the Fade and the Wardens…..what happened to Stroud…” I frown.   
“Hey…” He says, touching my arm. “That wasn’t your fault. It was either him or Hawke that had to stay behind and he sacrificed himself. If it wasn’t for him or his sacrifice, you and many others wouldn’t still be here to help us battle Corypheus.” He pauses as he sets his goblet on the table next to mine. “More importantly, he made it so you could…return to me.”  
I nod, giving him a small smile. “That he did. Which brings me to my other thought.” I say meeting his gaze. “Any battle we go into can be our last. I don’t know if tomorrow will be our last day on this earth before we’re called up to the Maker.” I take a step towards him. “In the wine cellar the other night, do you remember when you asked me if I truly desire you so much?”  
He nods. “I do.” His eyes glance down as I begin to untie my robe. “And is this desire still as true as it was before?”  
I nod as I pull the strap. It unties and falls open, just a little and I hear his breath catch before there’s a knock on the door. He closes his eyes and hangs his head. “What bloody now?” He mutters. He raises his head glances at my robes which I have closed then looks at me. “I’ll take care of this.”  
He stomps away from me and down the stairs to answer. As he does this, I walk over to my bed and side on the side as I listen to the conversation.   
“What is it?” I hear Cullen fume as he opens the door. “The Inquisitor and I are in the middle of a very important meeting discussing what happened with the Wardens.”  
“My apologies, Commander. A messenger has just arrived from Hawke for you.”  
“Then put it on my desk and I will attend to it when I return.”  
I chuckle at his annoyance before getting an idea.

Cullen shuts the door, muttering to himself about how bad his scout’s timing is as he ascends the stairs. “I apologize for that, my scouts—“ He reaches the top of the stairs and stops as he sees me lying on the bed, my robe hanging on the little couch.   
He grins as he slowly walks over. “Maker’s breath….” He says as he gets closer. Smiling, I beckon him and motion to the bed beside me. I watch as he slowly walks over to the end of the bed, his eyes never leaving me. He removes his boots, tunic and undershirt before crawling towards my legs. His hands sliding up my thighs and he sits near my feet. “I’m guess this answers my earlier question.” He chuckles. His carefully pushes my legs apart and trails kisses up my inner thigh, starting at my kneecap. Pausing inches from my groin to look up at me. “And you’re sure that this is what you want?” He asks. “Rumors will no doubt start.” He sits up once more and crawls over between my legs, his hands on either side of my shoulders to hold him up. “Word about my private meeting in your private chamber will spread quickly through the barracks.”  
My heart is beating so loud in my chest, my lust building with each passing moment. I’m surprised he can’t hear it. I reach up and run my fingers through his hair as I pull his head towards mine. I pull him into a kiss before pulling away just a little. “Make love to me, Cullen.” I say softly, smiling. “That’s an order.”  
He grins at this. “As you wish.” He presses his lips against mine once more as he unties his pants and enters me. I gasp slightly and he pauses.   
“Are you alright?” He whispers. I nod, pulling him to me as he thrusts inside.   
Our coupling was romantic and tender. Not what I would have expected from a Templar and mighty commander. Once we had both reached our climax, Cullen pulls out and lies next to me, catching his breath. He lets out a laugh and I raise an eyebrow at him. He pulls me close to him and I rest my head on his arm. “What’s so funny?” I ask.  
“In all that was happening, I never noticed your balcony doors were open.” He says, looking down at me. “I hope they didn’t hear us.” He grins. “Otherwise there will definitely be gossip.  
I look and sure enough, the doors to my balcony are wide open. I chuckle and look up at him. “Well, if they did, let them talk. At least they’ll know you are a great lover.” He gives me a kiss.   
“I doubt my soldiers will want to know that.” He laughs.   
I cup his cheek, lightly tracing the scar across his lips with my thumb. “Then maybe it’ll give them hope. Let them see that something as beautiful as this can happen even in dark times such as this.” He smiles.  
“I love you.” I whisper.   
He smiles and pulls me closer. “I love you too.”


	3. I'm Yours--Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Random romance scene between Cullen and Eveyln I thought of and decided to write.

“Unbelievable!” Cullen exclaims as I watch him from the bed as he paces back and forth in only his trousers, reading the pieces of parchment that Josephine brought to his attention while we were discussing issues around the large war table.   
“Come to bed, Cullen.” I chuckle. “It’s not that bad.”  
He stops his pacing to face me, holding up the papers. “Not that bad? Women from all over Orlais who were at the ball in Halamshiral have been sending requests about my lineage!”  
I let out another laugh as I prop myself up on my elbow. “What do you expect? It was obvious that many of the women fancied you.”  
“Yes but Leliana wanted to use me as bait! She wanted to dangle me in front of these women in hopes of finding out their secrets and forging new alliances.” He walks over to the edge of the bed. “When I objected, do you know what she said?”  
“She told you to hush.” I chuckle.  
“She did! She told me to hush and “look pretty”.” He takes a seat on the edge of the bed. “As if I am just a pretty trinket to show around to others.”  
“You know, I think you are one of the very few men I know who doesn’t like to have attention from many women.” I muse. “Most men would kill for that. Plus….” I sit up and scooch a little closer to him, placing a small kiss on his bare shoulder. “You have to admit that they obviously know a good looking man when they see one.”  
He turns to face me, moving a strand of hair from my face and cupping my cheek. “Why would I want their attention when I have already caught the attention of the only woman I care about?” He asks with a smile.  
“So you can brag about it?” I offer.  
He shifts so that he’s kneeling on the bed as kisses me as he leans me back so my head rests once more on the pillow. His hand moves to my side as he deepens the kiss before pulling away with a grin. “I think I am already able to brag that the inquisitor herself lies naked in my bed right now.” He frowns after he says this. “Not that I would brag about that because I would never want to ruin your reputation…”  
Laughing I wrap my hands around his head and play with the back of his hair. “How gentlemanly of you.” My eyes flicker from his lips then back to his eyes. “I guess I could also brag about how I have bedded the might commander of the inquisition.” I pause and mimic his frown. “Not that I would brag about that….”  
He chuckles and presses his lips against mine once more.  
It’s little moments like these that I cherish the most. Sure, being two of the most important members of the inquisition, we have to sneak around to find time to have these intimate moments together but I guess that’s what makes them so precious.


End file.
